The present invention relates to air conditioning control systems.
Creating a sustainable electric energy infrastructure involves the incorporation of renewable energy technologies, various storage technologies and efficient demand management. This report focuses on demand management and in particular on reducing air conditioning energy consumption for room temperature control. The current smart grid technology is undergoing a transformation from a centralized, producer-controlled network to one that is less centralized and more responsive at the local level.
Demand management is an important piece of the smart grid because i) the demand can be regulated to reduce energy consumption, thereby reducing costs, and ii) it provides flexibility to operate storage and intermittent generation resources by reducing or shifting demand. Almost all types of electrical demands have been considered for management. Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems and Electric Vehicle (EV) demands are most commonly considered for management due to their size and the benefits that reducing or managing them offers.